Sleeping Arrangements
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Akira has always to wake up with Shirogane sleeping soundly in his bed, much to his displeasure, Akira hopes he can come to a solution to his predicament - Shonen-ai


Monochrome Factor

**Monochrome Factor**

**Sleeping Arrangements**

* * *

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Shirogane x Akira

**Disclaim: **Do not own the series, even though I want too

**Warning:** Hints of Boy's Love Alright, we know he drill by now people!!

**Summary:** Akira has always to wake up with Shirogane sleeping soundly in his bed, much to his displeasure, Akira hopes he can come to a solution to his predicament…

* * *

Akira doesn't really know how Shirogane thought it would be alright if he was able to sleep in _his _bed. In fact Akira wondered when this even started? From the first moment Shirogane was staying in his place, the Shadow seemed to be happy sleeping next to Akira.

Now if this was just a one time thing then the high school dober wouldn't mind.

Sadly it has been happening regularly and Akira is getting fed up being someone's cuddly bear and trying to pry himself from his Partner's arms in the morning.

So one day, Akira thought to take the action and do something about it.

After school Akira went straight home and pulled out a futon, for some reason Shirogane wasn't with him because he was talking to 'Master'. He placed the futon next to his bed on the floor. He remembered seeing his mother do it for guests millions of times and he's now got the knack for it himself.

Akira was practically knackered after that and decided to play some video games until Shirogane got back. He played for about thirty minutes until he got bored and decided to do something else for a change.

What that was though he didn't have a clue, then again did Akira Nikado have a clue about anything?

This left a bit of thought in his mind

Luckily though Shirogane came back and for some reason seemed to be giggling uncontrollably which isn't a good sign in Akira's book.

"Aki-ra-kun" Shirogane sang in a sing song voice before he saw the futon laid out on the floor.

"Is Kengo coming over tonight?" Akira narrowed those dark grey eyes of his as he growled. A hand going through his brown hair

"If he did then he'd talk forever till midnight and I wouldn't have any sleep" Shirogane sighed and it sounded as if he was relieved. The spirit wondered over to his precious partner and gave him a little hug. One that Akira was not proud off and pushed him away.

"You're going to be sleeping there tonight!" Akira snapped, his finger pointing to the futon on the floor. Shirogane could only look on in horror at this arrangement and pouted childishly, pulling his hat over his eyes as if he was pretending to cry.

But under that hat was nothing but crocodile tears and who knew that more than Akira himself.

"Why Akira-kun" Shirogane cried, tossing his cane to one side letting it fall gracefully to the floor. His arms once more found around Akira.

"Because your annoying, you'd cuddly me like I was a teddy bear!" Akira complained once more shoving his partner off him, making the Shadow topple to the floor onto the futon.

"But it gets lonely at night"

"Then cuddle your cane!!" This conversation almost sounded like a married couple having problems in bed. Thankfully though Akira's not a girl, Shirogane's not his husband and they aren't married.

Shirogane could only look up at the boy, those eyes turning round and cute like a kicked puppy. This only made Akira flinch uncomfortably. There was something about that look that made Akira want to let him climb into his bed, but he quickly stamped it down as a bad idea and reminded himself that he's supposed to be the kind of teenager that skips class and not meant to feel like this to anybody wither friend or foe.

"But your more soft than my cane" Shirogane whispered, his hand reaching for Akira's. Sneaking his grasp around his spiritual partner and squeezed gently. "And your warm" the Shadow snuggled his pale skinned cheek against Akira's and even placed a light kiss on it.

The boy blushed madly before snatching his hand back from Shirogane's

"You're sleeping on the futon and that's final!" Shirogane looked pretty disappointed when Akira snatched his pyjama's and ran to the bathroom.

"Akira-kun" he moaned taking his pillow and cuddled it like a little kid, those blue eyes looking as if he was about to cry. "You're so cold…"

* * *

It was night time and surprisingly, Shirogane seemed to be sticking to the arrangement. For once Akira felt really proud and glad he was able to sleep in his own bed by himself for a change…

Even if that was the case, something felt a bit…

Odd…

Was his bed always this wide? He turned over to his side, listening to the sounds of the wind that crept into the room.

It wasn't usually this cold…

Was it? Before Shirogane came living here, Akira always enjoyed staying in his own bed, having it all to himself. Not needing to share it with anyone at all although when Shirogane was in the same bed as him, Akira had to admit…

It did feel nice…

Shirogane was warm…

The browned haired teen shock the thought, thinking that was silly, he didn't think that! Akira seriously didn't want to think that.

'_I don't want to share my bed with Shirogane, I need my own space'_ Akira thought bitterly.

Yet the howling of the wind and the way his body shivered was telling a very different story.

"Akira-kun" Akira turned his head over to Shirogane's direction. The man was sitting up on his futon and looked at Akira. No shirt on his torso, the moon highlighting strands of his silver hair that was hanging over his cold icy blue eyes. Those red lips forming into a light smile.

"Are you cold?"

"No" Akira replied blankly, turning over in his bed so he wouldn't look into that overpowering gaze. Akira learned that if he let his guard down around Shirogane then Akira had no doubt in his mind that the Shadow would make a move on him. There was a high probability that Shirogane would.

"You sure?" Shirogane asked, scooting closer to Akira's bed, folding his arms on to the top of the bed, resting his chin and eyeing the movements of Akira Nikado. Like a bird of prey waiting for his moments to swoon in and capture a field mouse trying to escape.

The Shadow however, knew that this was a field mouse that can fight back.

"I'm positive"

Moments of silence came between the two men until Shirogane made the first move.

Getting out of the futon, lifting the covers of Akira's bed and snuggled next to the teenager. His long arms finding their way around Akira's chest.

"Shirogane! Get out!"

Shirogane made a light chuckle, deciding that he wasn't going to listen to his partner's commands this time.

"Akira-kun you're so warm" He whispered lightly into Akira's right ear

"Look you-wait what are you doing!!" it just came to Akira's attention that Shirogane was removing the top half of his pyjamas, Akira tried to stop him but his hands were trembling to do anything about it. "Shirogane cut that out!"

Shirogane was finished with unbuttoning the shirt and he slowly took it off and tossed it to the floor. Akira wasn't thrilled with this predicament that he has stumbled into. Yet when Shirogane was done with that, he just placed his arms back around Akira's chest; his chin resting on Akira's left shoulder, the one that wasn't lying on the bed.

"Shirogane?"

"It was in the way, did you think I was going to do something else? Akira-kun?" Akira snarled like he was ready to bite the older man's head off.

"Shut up! Ah!" It was so sudden that Akira thought it was a dream or one of his lousy ones but Akira's body was suddenly turned round and he found his lips occupied by another, a tongue forcing its way into Akira's mouth making him moan in shock. The boy felt his whole body heating up and he closed his eyes tightly, making sure that this was a weird dream.

Deep down though he knew it wasn't.

The feeling of someone's tongue in his mouth was just too real, it explored every inch of his mouth, the sides, his teeth, Shirogane was even forcing Akira's tongue to dance with his own.

It was only when they needed air did Shirogane pull their lips apart, Akira was speechless, this was the first time that he had nothing to say in his entire life (well besides their first kiss together anyways) Shirogane laughed at the dumbfounded look that his little partner was giving him.

"Did you enjoy the kiss Akira-kun?"

Akira finally regaining his composure narrowed his eyes "It was lousy"

"Your so cruel Akira-kun" he purred "Can I stay in your bed tonight?" Akira sighed warily, making him self comfortable until it was going to be morning.

"Whatever" Akira said softly, he could hear Shirogane's heartbeats. They were so soothing that his head was getting light.

_Thump, Thump_

Those grey like eyes of his closing so lightly and it wasn't long until he entered the worlds of blissful sleep.

* * *

"I see your bedding arrangements have failed Akira-kun" the Master laughed lightly, pouring Akira a glass of orange juice to wake him up. Two black sandbags were hanging off Akira's eyes and he gratefully took it. Drinking it down, it felt cool and refreshing.

Aya was giggling non-stop and Kengo was even poking fun at his friend.

Shirogane on the other hand was smiling like something wonderful had happened last night, if only Akira had that luxury of wonderful bliss, sadly after when he slept Shirogane squeezed him in a tight hug and it was hard for Akira to breath. So anyone can guess why Akira looked a bit tired and annoyed for.

"So does that mean I can sleep in your bed again Akira-kun?" Akira narrowed his eyes, he was angry and peeved at that goofy grin Shirogane was giving him.

"No, you are sleeping in the yard tonight!"

**End**

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Yayies!! My first Monochrome Factor fic, although I think this one is a bit fast paced, I think I made the characters a bit out of character….

Aww well

I needed a break from Tactics for a while, but I'll get back to that when I get motivated…

I need more practice in getting Akira and Shirogane's characters down…


End file.
